el camino mas largo
by fan shipping
Summary: Ash ya tiene por fin su octava medalla pero la liga recien empesara dentro de 6 meses aci que viajaran por kalos pero estabes sera de paseo pero por un imprevisto boni y clemont tendran que bolber a su casa dejando solos a ash y serena
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan espero que les aya gustado mi primer fic bueno como lo sabran este es el segundo y va a ser largo muy muy largo como 10 capitulos o talbes menos aver si es que les gusta

Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador y a nintendo

El camino mas largo

Capitulo 1 : el mejor dia

Nos encontramos un dia despues de que ash lograra conseguir su octava y ultima medalla para entrar a la liga de kalos pero ubo un contra tiempo que ash no prebinio

Ash , no puede ser como se me pudo olbidar, dijo un poco triste

Serena, ash esque demaciado rapido lo isiste todo, dijo tratando de consolar a ash

Clemont, si ash demaciado rapido ganaste tus medallas con lo que ya te dije que la liga empezara en 6 meses , dijo imformandole nuevamente al asabache

Boni, pero aora que acemos si tambien para el concurso de serena faltan 6 meses, dijo un poco triste

Ash , bueno boni tiene rasin que acemos aora , dijo un poco pensativo

Serena , y si viajamos a ciudad romantis y en ai decidimos ya que me dijeron que ai se festejaria un festival , dijo muy animada

Ash clemont y boni , dijeron si al unisono

Ash , pero primero tenemos que desayunar, dijo muy ambriento

En eso los 4 chicos solo desayunaron y partieron a la ciudad romantisero en la mitad d3l camino clemont resive una llamada

Clemont, boni lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir , dijo , itando a su hermana

Boni , por que , dijo aciendo un berinche

Clemont , papà me dijo que hay unos problemas con el gimnacio y tambien que esta emfermo y que nesecita de tus cuidados

Despues de una hora de pura discucion se despidieron de ash y serena

Clemont , bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir pero no sin abisarles que dentro de 4 meses les llamaremos y noa diran donde estan para que aci bolbamos a viajar con ustedes , dijo clemont entuciasmado

Ash, claro , dijo mjentras veian como se despedian las chicas

Con boni y serena

Serena, no te preocupes boni nos beremos en solo unos 4 mmeses, dijo animando a boni

Boni, si es cierto ademas estaras a solas con ash durante 4 meses , dijo muy suave como para que los chicos no lo escucharan

Serena , queeeeeeeeee , dijo nerviosa

Boni , no te agas lo se y lo decubri por como ves a ash por como sonries serca de el y mas aun por como te pones celosa de lo que otras chicas se le aercan ash , dijo como si lo supiera todo

A serena no le quedo mas que admitirlo con la pequeña boni luego de esto clemont y boni se fueron dejando solos a ash y serena

Ash , bueno supongo que tenemos que seguir en nuestro viaje , dijo con una sonrisa

Serena, si claro ash , dijo tambien con una sonrisa

Aci es como siguieron su camino asta el atradeser

Serena, ash se ace tarde y segun el mapa llegaremos dentro de 4 horas mas , dijo con falsa cara preocupacion

Ash, entonses aqui acamparemos, dijo con una sonrisa por que no tenian apuro por llegar a ciudad romantis

Serena, entonses ash saca las tiendas de campaña y yo are la cena , dijo somriendo

Ash, claro serena aora mismo lo hago,dijo jugando con su pikachu

Despues de eso pasaron una hora antes que ash se dira cuenta

Serena , ash ya esta la cena , dijo con una sonrisa grande

Ash , serena no encuentro tu tienda de campaña,dijo buscandola

Serena , hay seguro lo tenia clemont ya que compartiamos esa tienda con boni , dijo con tristesa falsa

Ash , entonses aora donde dormiras , dijo pensando

Serena , bueno esque esque supongo no que yo yo deveria dormir con tigo, dijo como si sele ubiera ocurrido ese momento pero ella ya savia desde mas antes que solo tenian una tienda de campaña

Ash , pero no te incomodara por que si quieres yo duermo junto a la fogata , dijo a serena

Serena , no no ademas las nuves se estan amontonando aci que supongo que llovera por la noche y no quiero que te resfries , dijo poniendo una excusa para que ash durmiera con ella

Ash , ya serena aora donde esta la cena que tengo ambre , dijo con notoria ambre

Serena , aqui , dijo entregandole el plato de comida

Ash pero donde esta la mesa,dijo mirando a los costados

Serena , eso tambien lo tenia clemont de echo era uno de sus imventos se plegava solo , dijo explicandole a ash

Ash , entonses en donde comemos , dijo mirando a los costados

Serena , pues nose , dijo tambien mirando a los costados

En ese momento empezo a llover aciendo que sea impsible comer afuera de la tienda de campaña

Ash , serena tendremos que comer dentro de la tienda , dijo mirandola a alos hojos

Serena , si claro entremos, dijo un poco sonrojada por lo que ash la vio

En eso al correr acia la tienda de campaña serena se cayo y po ende su plato de comida se cayo

Serena , hay mi mi comida , dijo triste

En eso ash la agarro de la mano la ayudo a levantarse y la yevo a su tienda de campaña

Ash , serena estas bien estan enbarrada de lodo y mojada , dijo mirandola de preocupacion

Serena , ash se me cayo mi comida , dijo triste

Ash no te preocupes de eso ya compartiremos de la mia , dijo mirandola y dando le su plato

Serena , bueno ash , dijo mientras pensava enserio compartire una comida con ash pero en ese momento ella estornudo

Serena, achu

Ash , serena te vas a enfermar cambiate de ropa , dijo preocupado

Serena , pero ash solo tengo mi ropa de dormir , dijo mirandolo

Ash , entonses sacate eaa ropa y pontela de dormir , dijo mirandola

Serena , pero esta lloviendo afuera donde me voy a cambiar , dijo mirandolo

Ash , entonses cambiate aqui yo me dare la vuelta te prometo no darme buelta , dijo rascandose la naris

Serena , bueno pero prometemelo , dijo un poco sonrojada

Ash , claro , dijo afirmando

En eso serena se va a desvestir pero se olbido llebar donde ella estava sunropa de dormiry dijo muy apenada

Serena , ash me pasas mi ropa pero sin mirar eeeeee , le dijo recalcando que no abriera sus hojos mientras le pasava su ropa

Ash , claro , dijo agarrando su ropa de dormir y llevandosela aunque era un poco pequeña la tienda de dormir clemont la modifico para que fura un poco mas grande de lo qje se veia

En eso ash tropiesa y cae sobre serena aciendo que el y ella cayeran al suelo

Ash , perdon serena , dijo muy apenado pero abriendo sus hojos

Serena , ash no no no los abras , dijo apenada y sonrojada

Ash , se se se se serena eres hermosa , dijo mirando aun fijamente a serena

Serena ash cierra tus hojos , dijo agarando su ropa y poniendosela a velocidad luz

Despues de eso serena y ash solo empesaron a comer su comida pero como se le avia caido el de serena pues tubieron que compartir el de ash

Ash , que rico , dijo comiendo

Serena , si pues esque se que te gusta , dijo un poco sonrojada

En ese momento se le ocurrio una idea a serena pero no savia si iva a funcionar

Serena , ash cierra los hojos , dijo con una sonrisa

Ash , pero por que , dijo mirandola confundido

Serena , ash solo aslo , dijo mirandolo

Ash , pero serena

Serena, me lo deves miraste cuando no deviste aora as lo que te digo , dijo serena con sus cachetes inflados

Ash , bueno , dijo resignandose

Serena , aora abre la boca , dijo sonrojada pero ash no lo savia ya que tenia los hojos serados

Ash , ya esta

En ese momento serena le da un poco de comida a ash en su boca y este abre los hojos y le dice

Ash , aora te toca , dijo tambien dandole de comer a serena

Y lo volvian a acer asta que se termino el plato

Ash , serena parece que la lluvia no se detendra , dijo mirando que aun no se detenia

Serena , bueno ash entonses dormiremos , dijo mirandolo fijamente

Ash , claro serena , dijo con un poco de sueño

En eso ash y serena se acostaron a dormir pero empeso a acerse mas fuerte la lluvia y enpesaron a caer rayos claro que pikachu ya se avia dormido en un rincon pero ash vio que serena tenia miedo

Ash , serena estas bien te veo asustada , le dijo con preocupacion

Serena, esque tengo miedo a los rayos dijo con sinseridad

Ash, bueno seren no te preocupes estoy aqui para protegerte dijo abrasandola

Serena , ash puedes abrasarme asta qhe me duerma, dijo muy sonrojada

Ash , claro serena , dijo con una sonrisa

Aci ash y serena durmieron abrasados asta la mañana siguiente claro que serena no queria que esa noche terminara ya que fue la noche con que estuvo mas cerca ash

A la mañana siguiente se escucho una que aguien estava mirandolos y dijo

?, vaya serena ya le dijiste

En ese momento serena se levanto y dijo

Serena , que quien es

Ash , si quien eres , dijo despertando de golpe sin escuchar lo que dijo

Quien sera la chica misteriosa ?

Esto descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola perdonen pero esta ves mas tendra errores ortograficos pero ya tengo el capitulo 3 tambien aci que del 3 para adelantebno tendra ni uno sin mas por agragar comencemos

Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a nintendo y su creador

Capitulo 2:un nuevo acompañante

?, vaya serena ya le dijiste

En ese momento serena se levanto y dijo

Serena , que quien es

Ash , si quien eres , dijo despertando de golpe sin escuchar lo que dijo

En ese momento ash sale de la casa de campaña

Ash , miette , dijo muy sorprendido

Serena, miette que aces aca , dijo reclamandole a miette

Miette , solo iva en camino a la ciudad romantis y vi la tienda de campaña de ash aci que pense que estava solo pero aora me doy cuenta que no , dijo mirando a serena

Ash , a que bien miette

Miette, aci que serena ya te dijo que ell , no pudo terminar por que serena le tapo la voca y se la yebo

Serena , ash nos puedes dar un momento es que tengo cosas que ablar con miette , dijo yevandosela al bosque

Ash , esta bien yo asta mientras levantare a pikachu , dijo entrando a la tienda de campaña

Ya en el bosque

Miette , serena acaso aun no le dijiste , dijo con cara malevola

Serena , no , dijo frustrada

Miette , bueno entonses significa que te dormiste durante tu biaje , dijo con carapicarona

Serena , si un poco pero eso va cambiar por que solo estamos biajando el y yo solos , dijo reprochandole a miette

Miette , si entonses es mi turno de estar con ash , dijo mirando malebolamente a serena

Serena , por por que , dijo asustada

Miette , serena tu has viajafo mucho tiempo con ash demaciado tuviste tu oportunidad aora es mi turno , dijo con cara de picarona mientras mirava a ash entre los arbustos

Serena , claro que no miette ademas no estas viajando con nosotros , dijo con cara de superioridad ante miette

Miette , eso cambiara aora , dijo mientras se acercaba a ash

Serena , no espera , dijo tratando de agarrarla sin exito

Miette , ash , dijo con vos tierna

Ash , si miette , dijo desaciendo la casa de campaña

Miette , ash puedo viajar con ustedes , dijo con vos tierna

Ash , claro mientras mas mejor , dijo con una sonrisa

Serena , ash que pasa , dijo reciensaliendo del bosque

Ash , serena miette viajara desde aora con nosotros

Miette , si hasta que termine el reseso de 6 meses , dijo con una vos desafiante a serena

Ash , bueno ya termine de empacar todo bamos , dijo entuciasmado

Serena y miette al mismo tiempo , claro ash , dijeron mirandose despues enojadas

En eso nuestros heroes siguen su camino asta la ciudad de romantis y tambien apresurandose para llegar atiempo para el festival luego de una larga caminata de 4 horas ash , serena y miette llegaron aunque un poco cansados

Ash , vaya que largo es el camino , dijo un poco cansado

Serena , si demaciado diria yo , dijo tambien cansada

Miette , si aora bamos al centro pokemon , dijo agarrando la mano de ash para jarlalo hasta el centro pokemon

Serena al ver esto se puso selosa y dijo

Serena , miette esta decidida y ademas ella abansa mucho mas rapido que yo con ash lo que yo no pude acer asta aora ella lo iso en un solo dia , se dijo preocupada

Ya en el centro pokemon

Ash , emfermera por favor me da 2 abitaciones , dijo muy caballeroso

Emfermera lo siento pero solo tengo una abitacion que tiene 2 camas , dijo un poco apenada

Miette , claro la tomaremos , dijo ya que estava a lado de ash

En eso ash , serena y miette , tomaron las llaves y entraron a la avitacion

Serena , pero solo hay 2 camas alguien tendra que dormir con alguien , dijo mirando a ash

Miette , claro en ese caso ash dormira con migo , dijo sonrojandose un poco

Ash , no no se molesten yo dormire el el suelo tengo unas mantas y una almoada aci que ustedes escojan su cama , dijo desepcionando a las chicas

En eso serena recuerda por que binieron alli en un principio

Serena , ash y si preguntamos cuando empieza el festival , dijo aciendo recordar por que estavan alli en un principio

Ash , claro aora buelbo le ire a preguntar a la emfermera joy , dijo dejando a solas a las dos chicas

Serena , miette no buelbas a agarrar la mano de ash entendiste , dijo muy enojada

Miette , serena serena te pone celosa que yo en un solo dia aya avansado mas con ash que tu en todo tu viaje , diji resafiando a serena

Serena , eee e e eso no importa lo que importa es que no lo buelvas a acer , dijo enojada

Miette , serena serena acaso te olvidaste de nuestra pequeña apuesta , dijo aciendole recuerdo a serena de ese dia

Serena , bueno bueno pero , dijo pero miette ablo

Miette , no no no en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale y como ves nosotra estamos en las 2 , dijo miette desafiando a serena

en ese momento entra ash y dice

Ash , serena miette ya averigue y dicen que el festival va enpesar mañana en la noche y que tiene una historia , dise muy feliz

Serena , y cual es la historia , dice emocionada

Miette , si cual es la hostoria , dice mirando a serena

Ash , no lo se no le pregu te , dijo rascandose la cavesa

Miette , bueno y que acemos si dejamos a todos nuestros pokemon con la enfermera joy , dijo pensativa

Ash , nose que haran ustedes pero yo ire a comer algo , dijo ambriento

Serena , a bueno en ese caso yo voy a ir a comprar algo de ropa , dijo feliz

Miette , ash no te importa si voy a comer con tigo o si , dijo mirando a ash

Ash , claro que miette , dijo feliz

Miette , y ash lugo podemos ir al parque , dijo con una inmensa felicidad en el rostro

Ash , no veo ppr que no , dijo pero aun con ambre

En eso ash se adelanta y miette le dice a serena

Miette , y aci es como se consigue una cita con ash , dijo miette morando malevolamente a serena

Serena , ci ci cita , dijo pues ella no lo mirava como una cita pero ya que lo pensava si lo parecia por que miette estaria a solas con ash

En eso miette sale coriendo detras de ash

Serena , ci ci cita yo tuve solo una pero ash me dejo para ir a comprar algo para sus pokemon , dijo pensativa

Mientras que con ash y miette

Ash etava comiendo muy rapido su comida pero miette comia despacio mientras observava a ash

Aci paso toda la tarde pero serena ni si quiera avia ido a la tienda de ropa por la preocupacion de que abian echo ash y miette

Ya eran las 5 pm y ash y miette aun no llegaban , pero a las 6 pm ash llega pintado su cara como la de un gato y miette como la de una gatita

Ash , serena era que bayas con nosotros al parecer en el parque hay un hombre que pinta caras , dijo riendo

Miette , si serena fue muy divertido ademas fuimos a jugar , dijo probocando a serena

Serena , aaaa que mal , dijo tratando de finjir una sonrisa

Ash , bueno yo boy a ariva a lavarme la cara

Despues de que ash subiera para lavarse su cara

Miette , celosa serena yo ise mucho mas que tu en un solo dia , dijo mirandola

Serena , ya cayate yo ise algo que tu no , dijo enojada

Miette , aver que es , dijo tranquila

Serena , dormi toda una noche abrasado de ash , dijo

Miette , pues vijilalo esta noche , dijo mirandola fijamente

En eso ash vaja y dice

Ash , bueno que hay para cenar , dijo alegre

Serena , te ise una galletas ash , dijo entragandoselo

Ash , gracias serena las tuyas son las mejores , dijo aciendo sonrojar a serena

Serena , grasias ash , dijo aun sonrojada

Ash , y donde esta miette , dijo mirando a los lados

Serena , a si se fue a cambiar , dijo celosa

Ash , bueno pero serena tu no tienes que comer , dijo preocupado

Serena , no te preocupes, dijo sonriendo

Ash , y si compartimos tus galletas dijo rascandose la naris

serena , claro ash , dijo sonrojandose

Y comieron las galletas asta que serena saca el tema

Serena , y ash te divertise con miette , dijo un poco trise

Ash , la verdad no me divierto mas con tigo , dijo rascandose la naris

Serena , grasias ash , dijo sonrojada

Ash , quieres ir a caminar esque me aburri de esperar a miette, dijo dandole la mano a serena

Serena , claro ash , dijo sonrojada

Ella y ash al caminar llegaron a un parque y

Serena , ash que linda esta la luna nove , dijo sentandose alado de ash

Ash, si pero tu estas mas linda , dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Serena solo penso ash ahs dijo que soy linda , se dijo a si misma

En eso serena se acerca mas a ash y pone su cabesa en el hombro de ash y se quedan aci asta que empieza allover y cuando se van no se dan cuenta de que van al lado equibocado

Ya a pasado 2 hora desde que se fueron del parque

Ash , serena emos caminado demaciado y la niebla dificulta ver devemos buscar refujio , dijo mirando a serena

Serena , si mira ai hay una cueva , dijo señalando la cueva

Ash , bamos , dijo entrando en ella

Ya dentro de la cueva

Ash , serena estas bien estas muy mojada , dijo preocupado

Serena , si al igual que vos , dijo señalandolo

Ash , no te preocupes yo ensendere fuego mira aqui hay ramas y palos secos

Serena , ya ash , dijo mientras se secaba sucabello

En eso ash ace el fuego y dice

Ash , serena hay que dormir parece que la lluvia no cesara , dijo mientras la mrava

Serena, ya pero tengo frio, dijo mirandolo

Ash , no te preocupes , dijo acercandola al fuego y luego abrasandola mientras se miravan

Serena , gra gra grasias ash ya no tengo tanto frio , dijo mientras se acurucaba en ash

Ash , ya serena duerme bien , dijo sueve

Y aci la pasaron toda la noche en la mañana siguiente serena se desperto pero no queria separarse de ash

Ash , buenos dias serena , dijo mirandola

Serena , ash hoy puedes ir de compras con migo, dijo mirandolo

Ash , claro , dijo tiernamente

Serena , siiiiiiiii , dijo abrasandolo aun mas

Ash , serena paree que ya dejo de llover , dijo mirando la entrada de la cueva

Serena , vamos , dijo

Y ash y serena fueron a la ciudad romantis denuevo

Que pasara en el festival ? De quien estara enamorado ash de serena o miette?

Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este es el tercer capitulo de la historia y bueno se me borro el capitulo original pero saven este esta mejor que ese y perdonen por la falta de ortografia y ya saven que saco un nuevo capitulo cad dias para que no sea muy aburrido

Pokemon no me pertenece le perenece a sus creadores

Capitulo 3 secretos

En el camino debielta a ciudad romantis ash y serena buelben a el centro pokemon y ash dijo que acompañaria a serena a conprar ropa pero una persona los espera en el centro pokemon

Miette , ash serena donde estaban me preocuparon toda la noche , dijo solo mirando a ash

Ash , esque la lluvia nos iso perder y tuvimos que dormir en una cueva , dijo rascandose la caveza

Serena , si , dijo sonrojandose

Miette , bueno se abran acordado que en la noche (N A especificamente a las 6 pm) enpezara el festival de la ciudad

Ash , hay se me olbido por completo , dijo recordando

Serena , aaaa si a mi igual se me olbido , dijo tambien un poco pensativa

Miette , bueno entonses ash me puedes acompañar a comprar la ropa adecuada , dijo sonrojandose

Ash , lo siento miette pero quede con serena para ir a comprar ropa , dijo un poco apenado

Serena , si y tardaremos toda la tarde aci que no nos esperes aqui nos veremos en el festival nomas , dijo feliz

Ash , si pero primero a desayunar , dijo sentandose en la mesa

Miette , ash yo te ise tu desayuno , dijo trayendolo en una charola

Ash , gracias miette , dijo empesando a comer su desayuno

Serena , ash ya nos vamos sino no abra tiempo , dijo sentandose a su lado

ash, claro , dijo terminando de comer

Ash y serena se lo pasaron toda la tarde en las tiendas por peticion de ssrena y ash bueno el estava un poco aburrido asta que

Serena , ash que e parece , dijo saliendo del preobador con un hermoso vestido

Ash , emmmm emmmmm emmm muy vella , dijo quedando boquiabierta

Serena no lo dudo mas y se compro ese vestido

Ash , serena recien son las 3 que acemos , dijo pensando

Serena , mmmm que te parece si bamos a comer helados y de paso buscar un lugar donde comer , dijo mostrando su vella sonrisa

Ash , claro , dijo afirmando

Ash y serena bjscaron una tienda de helados cuando la encontraron se sentaron y empesaron a tomar un par de helados luego de eso fueron a comer con lo que se les iso tarde para el festival aci que tuvieron que correr y al llegar

Ash , serena por poco y no llegamos , dijo entre suspiros

Serena , si casi , dijo igualmente que ash

Ash, bueno sera mejor disfruatar por que veo que ha demaciadas cosas para ver y acer , dijo mirando todo a su alrededor

Serena , si que te parece si vamos a las montaña rusa parece divertido , dijo mirando donde se ubicaba

Ash , si seguro sera asombroso

En eso ash y serena corrieron a la montaña rusa y aci pasaron toda la noche pero al ver una cabina de fotografia ellos se quisieron sacar fotos pero como en todas la fotos de amigos estos solo acian caras raras epsepto por la ultima la ultima en la ultima foto ellos estavan mirandose fijamente el uno al otro a abrasandose

Ash , serena conserva las fotos , dijo dandose las

Serena , gra grasias ash , dijo sonrojandose

Ash , no hay de que serena , dijo apenado

En eso serna lo abrasa y esta ves sos rostros a pocos centimetros de estar juantos pero

Miette , ash serna aqui estan , dijo interumpiendolos y aciendk que se separen

Aci la pasaron la novhe pero ash despues de esa esena se encontrava pensativo

Ash , cre creo que estoy enamorado de serena , penso y recordando lo que su amigo brook le dijo

Brook , ash estas enamorado de ella , dijo con sonrisa picara

Ash , no lo creo pero cuando ya tenga mas pruevas te aviso si , dijo sonriendo

Brook , claro ash , dijo acabando la llamada

En otra ciudad de kalos

Boni , clemont como cres que esten ash y serena , dijo curiosa

Clemont , deven estar bien , dijo feliz

Boni , si bueno seguro los beremos dentro de uno meses , dijo pensando , y talves ya sean mas que amigos

En ese momento llega korrina

Korrina , hola clemont hola boni , dijo entrando a la casa de los hermanos

Boni , hola , dijo abrasandola

Clemont , como estas korina , dijo un poco nervioso por su presencia

Korrina , nada solo aqui bine a visitarles , dijo feliz

Boni , bueno mejor voy a vee como sigue mi papa , dijo saliendo de ese lugar

Dijo con la intencion de dejarlos solos

Korrina , y donde estan ash y serena, dijo mirando a los lados

Clemont , bueno esque binimos por que abian algunos problemas con el gimnacio y tambien mi papà se encuentra delicado , dijo contandole

Korrina , bueno y cuando bendran , dijo curiosa

Clemont , los encontraremos al empezar la liga , dijo aciendo sus calculos

Korrina , aaaa que bien y bueno que aras esta tarde , dijo curiosa

Clemont , nada solo planeava reparar a uno de mis inventos pero como ves termine antes de lo esperado , dijo mostrandole el invento

korrina , entonses por que novienes con migo quiero pasear pero no conosco muy bien esta ciudad y tengo miedo de perderme , dijo acecandose a clemont

Clemont , claro korrina , dijo algo nevioso y aci ellos

En eso pasaron toda la tarde paseando

Bueno se que no es muy largo pero estoy creando la atmosfera que quiero se llevaran una sorpresa el siguiente capitulo y cuando digo sorpresa es realmente una sorpresa


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como se abran dado cuenta saque este capitulo practicamente junto con el 3 espero que les guste y tengo que acer esto abra una sorpresa tremenda al fina bueno y ya saven que tengo media que mala ortografia aci que perdonen

Pokemon no me pretenece le pertenece a nintendo y a su creador

Capitulo 4 : adios

Estamos con nuestros heroes que estan en ciudad lumios y estan celebrando por que ash a ganado la liga pokemonmde kalos y se combirtio en el campeon de kalos

Clemont ,ash felicidades por ser el campeon , dijo abrasandolo

Boni , si savia que lo lograrias , dijo alagandolo

Korrina , si ash eres mucho mas guerte que cuando te conoci , dijo feliz

Serena , ash felicidades por aber cumplido tu sueño , dijo acercandose

Ash , grasias serena grasias amigo no lo ubiera logrado sin ustedes , dijo dandoles un abraso a todos

Serena pensamientos , acaso el me menciono por separado de sus amigos , penso ilucionada

Miette , si ash y aora que haras , dijo interogandolo ( N A cave mencionar que se rindio con ash por que vio como se comportava con serena aciendo que serena gane)

Ash , bueno supongo que regresare a mi casa

Serena , aci , dijo triste

Boni , ash no te vayas , dijo tambien triste

Ash , no se preocupen le tengo una sorpresa que los dejara muy contentos , dijo despreocupado

Serena , bueno , dijo mejor

Ash , sera mejor ir descansar mañana partire a mi casa, dijo un poco cansado por la batalla que tubo

Todos acintieron y fueron a la casa de clemont ya en su casa empesaron a comer y se les ocurrio una idea

Miette , y si bamos al cine , dijo emcionada

todos se miraron y dijeron

Ash , si , dijo emocionado

Serena , claro sera divertido , dijo en tuciasmada

Clemont , si me gustaria Ir y relajarme , dijo tranquilo pero nervioso al ve a korrina

Korrina , siiiii , dijo mas que entuciasmada

Boni , vamos , dijp practicamente gritando

Miette , entonces bamos , dijo saliendo de la casa

Ya en el cine todos miravan lo grande que era y ademas miravan que pelicual les gustaria ver

Boni , yo quiero ver esa de princesas , dijo señalando la pelicula

Korrina , yo quiero ver esa de corredores pokemon en busca de un milagro , dijo tambien señalando la pelicula

Serena , yo quiero ver mmmmmm nose , dijo mientras todos la miravan con una gotita al estilo anime

Ash, yo quiero ver la de terror , dijo señalando la pelicula

Clemont yo tambien quisiera ver en busca de un milagro , dijo solo con la intencion de estar con korrina a solas

Miette , mm parece que no nos decidimos que les parece si cada uno va por su cuenta y despues de que terminen las peliculas no vemos , dijo entuciasmada

Todos acintieron y se dirigieron a ver las peliculas que mas les gustavan

Y se dividieron aci

Korrina y clemont

Ash y serena

Boni y miette

Aci se fuerona ver la pelicula

Ash y serena estavan sentados juntos y serena al modo de jugar con ash le dava las pipocas en su voca y el acia lo mismo acia ella

Y aci pasaron toda la pelicula a simple vista cualquiera pensaria que eran novios pero ni serena ni ash avian dicho lo que sentian

Serena pensamientos , affffff que mal mañana se va y nisiquiera sabra lo que siento por el , penso desanimada

Ash pensamientos , bueno hoy es el dia hoy le dire a serna lo que siento por ella y le dire que sea mi novia espero que le guste el regalo que le compre , pensava muy feliz

Al terminar la pelicula ash y serena salieron para esperar a su amigos en eso empesaro a ablar

Ash , se serena , dijo nervioso

Serena , si ash , dijo mirandolo

Ash , bueno te quera decir que yo yo

Serena pensamientos, o por arceus el me lo dira , pensava entuciasmada

Hasta que

? , serena

Serena , kalem , dijo impresionada

Ash , serena quien es el , dijo mirandolo

Serena , bueno el es un amigo mio , de ace un tiempo , dijo explicandole

Kalem , hola , dijo un poco seloso de lo que vio que ash y serena estavan solos

Ash , hola yo soy ash ketchum de pueblo paleta, dijo con su sonrisa de siempre

Kalem , yo soy kalem de pueblo boceto , dijo igual que ash

En eso bienen sus amigo y serena les presenta a kalem

Korrina , hola

Clemont , hola

Boni , hola

Miette , hola

Pero en ese momento unas chicas reconocen a ash

Chica 1, ho por arceus es el campeon de kalos

En ese momento todas la personas del lugar van dode ash y empiezan a pedir su aografo otros piden un combate y otras que sea su novio

Pero en ese moneto de distracion kalem se lleba a serena fuera del cine y ash los ve I decide seguirlos ascapandose de la multitud junto con sus amigos

Con serena y kalem

Serena , kalem por que me traes aqui , dijo mirando que estavan a una cuadra de el cine

Kalem , serena hay algo que tengo que desirte, dijo serio

Serena , que es , dijo mirandolo

Kalem , yo yo te amo , dijo nervioso

Serena , lo siento pero yo no , queria terminar pero fue interrumpida por un beso que le dio kalem

Pero serena en ese momento ve a una persona no muy lejos de ai mirando lo que pasava y detras de el unos cuantos muchachos y serena en ese instante vio que era ash y vio como unas lagrimas se salian de sua hojos y lo vio correr y vio que miette iva detras de el

En ese presiso instante serena se solto del beso de kalem y empeso a correr pero fue detenida por kalem

Kalem , serena ben con migo y deja a ese tipo , dijo referiendose a ash

Serena , kalem sueltame yo no te amo y jamas te amare , dijo rompiendo el corazon de kalem

Kalem , pero serena yo estoy enamorado de ti , dijo al borde del llanto

Serena , si pero yo no y de ti estoy enamorada de ash y por tu estupida decicion de besarme puedo aver perdo a ash parasiempre

En eso sus amigo bienen a ayudarla y escuharon cada una de las palabra de serena

Serena , chicos ayundenme no me quiero soltar dijo pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente

En eso kalem la suelta y se va sin desir ni una palabra mas

Serena , a donde se fue ash , dijo preocupada

Clemont , por aca siganme , dijo yendo preocupado donde ash estava

Korrina , enserio estas enamorada de ash serena , dijo interrogandola

Serena , si , dijo triste

Boni , no te preocupes serena el lo entendera , dijo tratando de animarla

En eso llegan a la casa de clemont corriendo aver el cuarto de ash

Pero el no estava ni ninguna de sus cosas

En eso serena empieza a llorar

Serena , ashhhhh ashhhhhh donde essssstas , dijo llorando

Korrina , espera hay algo en su cama mira , dijo mirando a ala cama

Y serena ve y es una carta echa por ash sobre una cajita

Carta

hola serena si estas leyendo esto es por que entraste a mi cuarto a buscarm y no me encontraste bueno saves yo te queria decir esto en persona hoy pero como veo que estas mas feliz con kalem bueno la verdad es que yo te amo estoy enamorado de ti y hoy te queria pedir que seas mi novia pero como ves al destino le gusta jugar malas pasadas y bueno seguro abras visto la cajita bueno ese iva a ser el regalo que te iva a dar para que seas mi novia espero que seas feliz con kalem y es por eso que me voy para que seas feliz bueno chau serena

Y al final de la carta se ve una lagrima caida sobre el papel

Fin de la carta

Serena se mostrava perpleja al igual que korrina al leer esa carta y serena en ese momento vio la pequeña cajita en la cama y al abrila vio un corazon partido en 2 y dice en un lado serena y en el otro lado ash y avajo dice por siempre

En ese presiso intante serena enpieza a llorar descontroladamente y dice

Serena , ashhhhhhh ashhhhhhhh , dise gritando al aire

Serena , ashhhhh yo tambien te amo no me dejes quiero ser tu novia ash , en ese momento ven a clemont entrar

Clemont , chicas deven ver esto

Que sera lo que clemont les quiere mostrar ?

A donde se abra ido ash ?

Que hara serena ?

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo

Hola espero que les haya gustado le dije que abria una sorpresa al final y pues miren que bueno no el domingo suvire el siguiente o tal ves el sabado bueno asta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Hola un gusto saver que leen mi fic y tambien decirles que estara muy muy intrigane la historia bueno sin nada mas por aclarar comenzemos y perdonen mi mala ortografia

Pokemon no me pretenece le pertenece a nintendo y su creador

Capitulo 5 En kanto

Clemont , chicas tienen que ver esto , dijo preocupado

Serena , no hay tiempo voy a buscar a ash , dijo saliendo inmediatamene a las afueras del centro pokemon con lagrimas en los hojos

Clemont , korrina ve y dile a serena que ashesta en el aeropuerto , dijo muy preocupado por como salio serena

Korrina , si ya voy , dijo saliendo tanbien del centro pokemon

Serena , ashhhh ashhhh donde estasssss , desia gritando y llorando

Korrina , serena calmate yo se donde esta ash , dijo aciendo parar un taxi y diciendole que vaya a el aeropuerto

Serena , como saves don de esta ash , dijo todavia con lagrimas en los hojos

Korrina , nose preguntale a clemont , dijo y de inmediato lo llamo

En la video llamada

Serena , clemont clemont como saves que ash esta en el aeropuerto , dijo preocupada

Clemont , veras , dijo mientras contava

Flashbacks

Clemont , mejor ire a ver las camras de seguridad , dijo dejando a serena y a korrina en el cuarto de ash

Camara de segiridad

Ash , miette dile a serena que lamento irme aci , dijo con lagrimas

Miette , ash yo yo te puedo acompañar , dijo tratando de combencerlo

Ash , bueno no me hjsta viajar solo , dijo un poco mas feliz

Miette, entonses ya buelbo

Dijo dejando ese lugar por barios minutos con sus cosas

Miette , ya bamonos , dijo agarrandolo de la mano y corriendo para tomar un taxi

Ash , ya ademas no costara nada elasaje ya que nos yebara una amiga la que me trajo aqui a kalos , dijo mas feliz

Miette , bueno , dijo pensativa

Ash , yo yo le iva a pedir que bayamos primero a ciudad romantis para pasar unos dias con serena pero eso ya no importa solo le dire que nos vayamos directo a kanto , dijo casi entre sollosos

Miette , ya olbidate yo te acompañare a donde vayas aora si quieres bamos a ciudad roamntis , dijo entuciasmada

Ash , no estabien bamos a kanto te enseñare a mis pokemon , entrando a un taxi

Fin de camara de seguridad

Fin de flashbacks

Clemont , y asi paso , dijo concluyendo de contar

En ese momento se corta la llamado por errores tecnicos y serena empieza a llorar

Serena , no no ash ash , dijo entre sollosos

korrina , serena calmate llegamos y le explixas todo , dijo abrasondola

Serena , no lo entiendes ash de quien e estado enamorada desde mi infancia me iva a declarar su amor ami y me iva a pedir que sea su novia hoy junto con este presioso collar que dice ash y serena por siempre en tiendes y aora en estos momentos empesara su viaje con miette alguien que igual que yo esta enamorada de ash y segun lo veo ella se esta acercando a ash , dijo entre sollosos

Korrina , no no se que decir , dijo cavisa avajo

Serena , aora entiendes como me ciento y lo peor de todo es que el se va a ir con el pensamiento de que amo a kalem y sin saver lo que siento por el y talves nunca mas lo buelva a ver y si lo buebo a ver seria tarde por que el ya estaria con una novia , dijo denuebo entre sollosos

Taxista , ya llegamos

Korrina , serena corre yo pagare , dijo empujandola fuera del taxi

Serena en ese momento corrio y se dirijio donde las personas con aviones privados entravan pero ash no estava aci que volbio donde estava korrina con el taxista y dijo

Serena , ash ash ya se fue , dijo con depresion

Korrina , cu cuanto lo siento , dijo denuevo entrando al taxi

Serena , soy una odiota

Korrina por favor llebenos donde nos recojio , dijo dandole la orden al taxista

Mientras bolbian a casa serena repitio

Serena , soy una tonta idiota

Korrina , serena por que dies eso

Serna , korrina yo tuve tantos meses tantos dias para desirle lo que siento y simplemente no lo ise por que por tener miedo que el no me amara tambien pero ash si estava enamorado de mi y si yo ubiera tenido un poquito de valor el y yo seguro en estos momentos seriamos novios pero mirame perdi la oportunidad y al parecer es turno de miette y por lo que veo ella si se lo dira , dijo entre sollosos

Korrina , serena por que no vas a kanto , dijo tratando de animarla

Serena , korrina yo ya pense en eso el siguiente buelo saldra en un mes y para entonses sera muy tarde , dijo desanimada

Korrina , pe pero , queria perminar pero le interrumpio serena

Serena , korrina si amas a alguien dicelo por que yo daria todo incluso mis pokemon para bolber a un solo momento en donde ash y yo estavamos solos y decirle lo mucho que le amo , dijo con la mirada baja

en ese momento llegaron a la casa de clemont y corrina fue a buscarl a clemont a su cuarto

Serena le dijo

Serena , korrina boy a salir un momento quiero ir a pensar un rato

Korrina asintio con la caveza y fue donde se encontrava clemont

Serena solo deambulo por la cuidad recordando cada momento que tuvo pata decirle ash y que simplemente lo dejo pasar por que tenia miedo

Y se decia a si misma "por que por que no reuni balor para desirle "ese se repetia una y otra ves asta que vio una banca para sentarse en una plasa un poco alejada de la ciudad y serena se sento alli

Serena , ash daria todo por que bolbieras a mi lado , dijo dirando al cielo mienrras salia un par de lagrimas de sus hojos cuando escucha

? , serena eres tu , dijo un chico

Serena creyendo que era su mente no respondio

? , serena por que lloras

En eso serena con un poco de esperansa se da la buelta y dice

Serena , aa ash eress tuuuu , dijo con unas lagrimas en sus hojos

Ash , si serena soy yo

Serena sin pensarlo dos veses va y abrasa a ash y le dice

Serena , ash ash no no te fuiste ,

Ash , si , dijo un poco nervioso

Serena , ash nunca mas te aparte de mi lado si por favor te lo ruego , dijo la chica

Ash , si serena pero donde esta kalem , dijo mirando a los costados

Serena , ash kalem kalem me beso yo no queria y despues me dijo que sea su novia pero no acepte y por lo que vi el lo asimilo

Ash , entonses tu no amas a kalem , dijo rompiendo el abraso

Serena , no , dijo recordando lo que se prometio iba a desir si es que bolbia a ver a ash

Ash , serena estas bien , dijo notando lo que serena cambio abruptamente

Serena , ash lo que dijisge en la nota era verdad , dijo mirandolo

Ash , si si lo es , dijo mirandola

Serena,ash yo yo te te e amo , dijo muy nerviosa

Ash , en serio , dijo sorprendido

Serena , si ash y quieres ser mi novio , dijo dandole el coyar que el le iva a dar

Ash , jajaja es como te lo tenia que desir yo , dijo mirandola

Serena , qui quieres

Ash , claro que quiero serena , dijo mirandola

Serena , que bien me siento muy felis , dijo abrasandolo

Ash , serena , dijo apartandola de el

serena , que pasa ash

Ash , que are una cosa que queria acer desde ace tiempo , dijo mientras se acercaba lentamentena al rostro de serena y cerava los hojos y ella no pudo evitar seguirle y iso lo mismo dandose un beso apacionado que duraria unos cuantos cegundos

Serena , ash te amo le dijo bolbiendole a a besar

Ash , yo igual serena ,

ash y serena no queriab que ese momento termine pero ash vio la hora

Ash , serena ya es muy tarde ya son las 12 de la noche , dijo preocupado por el bienestar de su novia

Serena , bueno donde estas pasando la noche , dijo con una vos tierna

Ash , bueno hoy me quedare en el centro pokemon , dijo recordando

Serena , bueno ire a dormir con tigo , dijo felis

Ya en el centro pokemon ash queria que serena duerma en un cuarto pero no abia aci que no ubo mas remedio que dormir con ella

ash , serena no creo que podamos dormir en una cama tan pequeña , dijo mirandola en la cama

Serena , pero ash mira tu pones tu brasi aci y me abrasa y losto , dijo mientras de acurrucaba en el pecho de ash

Ash , bueno buenas noches sere , dijo feliz por poderla llamar aci

Serena , buenas noches ashi , dijo debolbiendole el gesto

Al dia siguiente ash y serena despertaro y desayunaron para luego ir donde la casa de clemont

Serena , CLEMONT BONI KORRINA YA YEGUE , dijo y ellos bajaron

korina , serena estava preocupada por vos no llegaste toda la pero si as ash , dijo sorprendida el llegar a ver al asabache

Clemont , ash pero que no deverias estar en kanto

Ash , si deeria pero la que iva a llevar no llegaba asta hoy , dijo rascandose la cavesa

Korrina , y que paso por que no llegaron , dijo suponiendo lo que paso

Serena , ash y yo somos novios , dijo felis

Clemont , y donde pasaro la noche , dijo mirandolos picaramente cosa que ash no noto

Ash , a si dormimos en un centro pokemon pero como no avia abitaciones disponiblea serena y yo tubimos que dormir en una sola abitacio y en la misma cama, dijo sin preocupacion

Korrina , vaya serena desias que no desperdiciarias la oprtunidad de volverte la novia de ash pero al parecer eres muy rapidita lo disfrutaste a ash , dijo con mirada picarona

Serena , no no no es lo que piesan , dijo sonrojada

Clemont , pero que quieren que pensemos vienes aci vestidos mal y depaso desaparecen toda la noche

Ash, ya bueno a lo que benia era a decirles si qierian ir a kanto con migo

Clemont y korrina dijeron , no podemos esque le devemos decir a mi abuelo de que clemont y yo somos novios

En eso ash y serena se ponen atonitos

Ash , bueno pero bienen dentro de un mes entonses en el proximo vuelo a kanto

Serena , si ash y yo nos adelantaremos , dijo feliz

En eso se despiden y se disponen ir al aeropuesto donde ka amiga de ash los espera para viajar a kanto

mientras en kanto

Delia , si bengan are una fiesta en conmemoracion de lo que logro mi querido hijito

? , claro nos bemos yo les dire a los demas que bengan si

Quien es la chica misteriosa ?

Ash y serena como se pondran a saber de la fiesta ?

Todo esto y mas en el siguente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como etam todos los lectores aqui les traigo el 6to capituloespero que sea de su agrado y aprobecho para decirles que sacare algunas veses 2 capitulo pero en semanas ramdom y tambien queria decirles que ya no abra tantas fallas ortograficas espero bueno empecemos

Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a nintendo y a su creador

Capitulo 6 : El viaje a pueblo paleta

Ash, ya bueno a lo que benia era a decirles si qierian ir a kanto con migo

Clemont y korrina dijeron , no podemos esque le devemos decir a mi abuelo de que clemont y yo somos novios

En eso ash y serena se ponen atonitos

Ash , bueno pero bienen dentro de un mes entonses en el proximo vuelo a kanto

Serena , si ash y yo nos adelantaremos , dijo feliz

En eso se despiden y se disponen ir al aeropuesto donde ka amiga de ash los espera para viajar a kanto

Cuando llegan al aeropuerto serena acuerda algo

Serena , ash y que paso con miette , dijo pensativa ya que tenia que viajar con ash

Ash , bueno lo que paso fue

Flashback

Miette y ash estaban en el taxi y miette resive una llamada

Miette , hola mamà que sucede , dijo

Mama de miette , miette tienes que bolber a casa estoy emferma y no tenga a nadie quien me cuide , dijo al final con un estornudo

Miette , pero mamà , dijo aciendo puchero

Mamàde miette , mada de peros jovencita ven en este instante , dijo muy enojada

Miette , ya mamà , dijo con la cavesa avajo

Ash , que pasq miette , dijo un poco triste

Miette , ash no podre viajar con tigo pero seguro haya te alcanso , dijo con una sonrisa

Ash , bueno en haya nos vemos , djjo despidiendose despues de parar el taxi

Fin de flashback

Ash , y eso fue lo que paso , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , a ya bueno si ademas ella tenia que , dijo pero paro al recordar algo

Ash , serena que pasa , dijo biendo la cara de preocupacion de la chica

Serena , assshhhh me olvide pedirle permiso a mi mamà para viajar a kalos , dijo preocupada

Ash , hay es sierto , dijo preocupado por no poder viajar con serena

Serena , y haora qur acemos , dijo pensativa

Ash , ya se que tal si le decimos a mi amiga que primero aremos una parada a pueblo boseto y luego iremos a kanto , dijo con el puño en alto

Serena , me parece un buen plan pero que le diremos a mi mamà de lo nuestro , dijo agarrandole la mano

Ash , se lo diremos juntos , dijo mirando la mano de serena

Serena , claro pero hay unas cuantas cositas que no sabes de mi mamà, dijo con preocupacion

Ash , no lo creo la primera ves que la vi ella parecia una mujer muy buena , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , bueno aci es cuando ella cree que son mis amigos , dijo mirando el suelo

Ash , como ? , dijo muy confundido

Serena , bueno ash es que cuando mi mamà veia que un chico medio que se me insinuaba pues ella bueno jejejejejje pues el chico no la pasava muy bonito , dijo con una risa de preocupacion

Ash , pero yo sere la esepcion, dijo con su puño en alto con coraje bueno o almenos aci lo demostrava por que en el interior estava muerto de miedo

Serena , bueno , dijo y en ese momento llego la miga de ash y ash le explico que devian ir por un dia a pueblo boseto pero al pareder ella iva tenia que ir urgene a kalos por lo que le dijo que en 3 dias ella bolberia por ellos para irse a kanto y ellos aceptaron y ash estubo agradecido por que tenia aora 3 dias para decirle a la mamà de serena que el era su novio

En ese instante suvieron al avion y se dirijieron a pueblo boceto

Serena , ash cuanto cres que tardemos en llegar , dijo mirandolo fijamente

Ash , bueno segun lo que me contaste biniste en 3 dias des de tu pueblo a reencontrarte con migo y segun veo tardaremos como una horas para llegar , dijo contando con sus dedos

Serena , bueno ash esque pues vine corriendo casi todo el camino, dijo chocando sus dedos

Ash , bueno supongo que eso adiciona una hora mas , dijo con una sonrisa

Serena , entonses este viaje sera d horas , dijo con curiosidad

Ash , bueno si y segun veo llegaremos como a la de la noche , dijo mirando por la ventana del avion

Serena , por que , dijo pero cuando se acerco vio que intentavan cargar conbuativle pero una palanca no funcionava

Ash , bueno si quieres puedes dormir y te despiesto cuamdo estemos por despegar para comer algo , dijo con una sonrisa

Serena si ashi , dijo ,mientras ella se acomodava en el hombro de ash

Ash , que duermas bien sere , dijo dandole un beso en la frene y poniedo su cavesa en sima de la de ella ,

Aci durmieron por unas horas hasta que ash desperto

Ash , serena ya despegamos , dijo mientras miraba que bolaban

En el sueño de serena

Ash, serena como pudiste acer eso como pudiste acerme eso yo yo ya nose si te amo por eso serena quiero que terminemos

Serena , ash ash pero yo yo te amo no por favor puedo cambiar te lo prometo

Ash , no serena adios , desia mientras caminava acia atras

Serena , no ash no porfavor no te vayas ashhhhhhhh , dijo mientras se despertava

Fin del sueño

Ash , serena despierta ya despegamos , dijo mientras movia un poco a serena

Serena , ash no ... No... No te vayas ashhhhhhhh , grito mientras despertava

Ash , serena estas bien , dijo mientras la mirava

Serena , ash ash , dijo mientras llorava

Ash , que pasa serena , dijo mientras la abrasava

Serena , ash por favor prometeme que nunca me dejaras que nunca me abandonaras , dijo mientras ponia su caveza en su pecho

Ash , te lo prometo serena , dijo mientras le dava un beso en la frente

Serena , gracias ash , dijo mientra ella le dava un beso

Ash , y serena por que ese cambio repentino de actitud , dijo mientras la mirava con preocipacion

Serena , solo solo una pesadilla , dijo mientras seguia abrasandolo

Ash , bueno serena quieres comer algo al pareces ase como unos 15 minutos despego el avion , dijo mientras mirava por la ventana

Serena , si pero con una condicion , dijo mientras acia unos de sus pucheros

Ash , cual es serena , dijo mientras la veia

Serena , que traigan la comida y te dijo , dijo mientras llamava a la aeromosa para que les trajera la comida

Despues de 10 minutos

Ash , ya serena aqui estan los platos aora cual es tu condicion , dijo eeñalando los platos de comida frente a ellos

Serena , bueno , dijo kientras agarro una cuchara de comida y luego le la daba en la voca a ash

Ash , bueno serena tu tambien tienes que comer , dijo mientras le dava la comida en la voca a serena

Serena , ash te amo , dijo mientras le dava un veso

Ash , yo tambienTe amo serena dijo mientras le devolbia el veso

Serena , bueno aqui biene el siguiente , dijo mientras le dava denuevo de comer a ash

Y aci la pasaron ellos 2 asta terminar su comida y liego bolbieron a dormir asta que el avion aterriso

Ash , serena despierta ya eterrisamos , dijo mientras la ayudava a pararse

Serena , que hora es ash , dijo con los ojos cerrados

Ash , aver aqui dice que son las 10 de la noche , dijo mientras veia el nav de serena

Serena , bueno vamos a mi casa , dijo mientras se apoyava en ash para caminar aun con los ojos cerrados

Ash , ya vamos , dijo pero bio que serena estava muy sobnolienta aci que la cargo y se veia como si fueran esposos

Serena , ash no tienes que cargarme , dijo poniendo las manos el el cuellos de ash

Ash , serena no te preocupes solo dime por donde es tu casa , dijo

Serena , es por aya , dijo miwntras apuntava

Ash , ya serena , dijo mientras seguia cargandola

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa ash vio que serena estava completamente dormida en sus brasos poniendo su cabesa en su pecho y una de sus manos apenas sosteneniendose del cuello de ash y la otra colgando

Y al llegar a la puerta ash la toca mientras escucha unos pasos acercarse a la puerta

Vera ( la mamà de serena ,) , quieb es , dijo mientras llegava a su puerta

Ash , señora vera soy yo ash , dijo en un tono no muy alto para no despertar a serena

Vera , hola ash que sor... , dijo pero se corto ak ver a ash cargando a serena

Ash , hola señora vinimos de un viaje y al parecer serena se quedo dormida , dijo con un tono suave

Vera , cla claro ash pasen y deja a mi hija en su avitacion pero no tenemos mas avitaciones , dijo mientras mirava sorprendida por la accionde ash

Ash , gracias señora vera yo dormire en el sofa si es que tiene uno , dijo el azavache mientras entrava a la casa ,

Vera , claro ash , dijo mientras lo dejava pasar

Ash , señora me podria decir cual ea su cuarto , dijo kientras mirava la casa

Vera , en el segundo piso la segunda puerta a la derecha , dijo mientras traia unas mantas

En ese momento ash lleva aserena a su cuarto y la deja no sin antes darle un beso al bajar la mamà de serena le da unas mantas y una almoada y suve a su abitacion

Vera , ash la traia cargando y serena se aferrava a el algo hay entre ash y mi hija

, dijo en sus pensamientos antes de dormir

Descubrira vera que su hija y ash son novios ? Que pasara con la fiesta sorpresa en casa se delia ? Como ash y serena le diran a su mamà que es novia de ash ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola como estan espero que bien bueno en primer lugar queria pedir perdon por no aver suvido el capitulo del fic la anterior semana y bueno sabran que no tengo muy buena ortografia aci que espero que por eso tambien me perdonen bueho sin nada mas que escrivir comencemos

Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a nintendo y su creador

Capitulo 7 : la verdad

Ya es de mañana en un puebo para ser mas exactos es el puebo boceto y se ve en una casa a una persona que sigue durmiendo apesar de lo tarde que es aci es adivinaron es ash

Vera , vaya serena si que cosinas bien , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , si esque tube que aprender , dijo con una holla en las manos

Vera , vaya serena si que ash aprendido mucho en tu viaje mi pequeña reina , dijo co nostalgia

Serena , si bueno ire a despertar a ash siempre se duerme demas no puedo creer que me trajera cargando desde el aeropuerto asta aca , diji recordando los suvesos del dia anterior

Vera , pues creelo ese chico se preocupa demaciado por ti , dijo sirviendo el desayuno en los plato

Serena , bueno ire a despertarlo es muy dormilon , dijo mientras subia las escaleras

En el cuarto de ash

Serena entro sin acer ni un solo ruido y dijo

Serena , ash ash despierta , dijo mientras movia muy suabemente su braso

Ash , shishsisjen 5 minutos mas , dijo mientras se dava la buelta

En ese momento a serena se le ocurrio una idea

Serena , ash el desayuno esta listo , dijo el su oido

Ash , a desayuno donde , dijo mientras se levantava de golpe

Serena , aqui , dijo mientras le dio u tierno beso y lueho se separaron

Ash , serena no deveriamos besarnos en tu casa tu mamà nos puede ver y talves me bote o me pise con si rinhort , dijo con miedo

Serena , esque no puedi resistirme a darte un beso todas las mañanas

Ash , si y yo tambien pero tenemos que se discretos por el momento asta que le digamos a tu mamà , dijo con preocupacion

Serena , y si se lo decimos en el desayuno , dijo con una cara pensativa

Ash , suena bien pero aora tengo que cambiarme aci que aora buelbo , dijo mientras iva al baño

Serena , si ashi , dijo sonrojada

Ash , ya buelbo sere , dijo sonrojado

Despues de eso ellos bajaron a comer el desayuno y serena empezo a ablar

Serena , mami tenemos algo que desirte , dijo con una mirada tierna

Vera , que hija , dijo con preocupacion

Serena , bueno es que ash y yo somos... , queria decir pero ash tomo la palabra

Ash , SERENA Y YO SOMOS LOS PRINCIPES DE KALOS , dijo con miedo

Vera , si eso ya lo savia , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , pero ash era otra cosa la que le quera decir , dijo con una mirada matadora

Ash , abra tiempo de todo amor , dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Vera , como que AMOR , dijo parandose de la mesa

Ash , no lo que pasa es que eeeeee ayudame serena , dijo con miedo mirando a serena

Serena , lo siento ash yo le queria decir de forma mas amable tu te metiste en esyo solo tu le explicas todo , dijo mientras salia de el comedor

Vera , ASH EXPLICAME LO EN ESTE INSTANTE , dijo muy futiosa

Ash , esque la verdad es que bueno la cosa es que , dijo divagando

Vera , explicame y sin titubear , dijo con una mirada matadora

Ash , la cosa es que bueno este , dijo sigue con miedo

Vera , no lo quieres decir e bueno entonses mejor llamo a mi mascota el talves te aga ablar , dijo silvando

Ash , no no no espere es que yo y serena somos novios , dijo mientrss se cubria la cabesa con sus manos

Vera , baya por fin lo admites esta bien tienen mi aprobacion , dijo con una sonrrisa

Ash , como pensava que iva a ser mas escandalo , dijo con una cara confundida

Vera , esque vi como protejias a mi serena vi como la trajiste asta aca cargando solo por que estava dormida y muy cansada por eso yo doy mi bendicion para este noviasgo , dijo con una sonrrisa

Ash , que bueno , dijo con una sonrrisa y en ese instante entra serena

Serena , ash ya le dijiste a mi mamà , dijo con una sonrisa

Ash , si ya le dije , dijo abrasandola

Serena , que bueno no soportava llamarte ash , dijo separandose de el

Ash , si yo tampoco soportava llamrte serena , dijo rascandose la cavesa

Serena , estonses ashi quieres ir a conocer mi pueblo , dijo jalandolo

Ash , claro sere , dijo mientras le dava la mano para salir de la casa

Vera , no alto primero hay que poner reglas en la casa , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , aaa bien pero que sea rapido , dijo entuciasmada

Vera , primera regla no saldran despues de las 7 de noche , dijo escribiendolo en un papel

Serena , aaaaa por que , dijo con una mirada baja

Vera , por que yo lo digo , dijo con una vos autoritaria

Ash , por mi esta bien , dijo tranquilo "aaaaaa por que las cosas se ponen buenas con serena despues de las 8 " penso decaido

Vera , regla 2 durante la hora de dormir estaran todo el tiempo en su abitacion y no iran a la del otro ameno que sea uan emergencia , dijo autoritariamente

Serena , aaaaaaaaaaaaa , dijo decaida

Ash , pero que problema hay si ya dormimos una ves juntos te acuerdas esa ves que nos combertino en novios e incluso pude dormir mejor que nunca , dijo con una sonrrisa

Vera , serena es o se ace , dijo con cara de intriga

Serena , bueno supongo que su mamà nunca ablo con el de eso , dijo pensativa

Ash , que que mi mamà no me dijo , dijo suplicando

Serena , no te dijo que ... , dijo pero fue detenida por vera

Vera , serena no le digas si no save mejor para mi un problema menod del que ocuparse , dijo

Serena , no se lo dire , dijo sacando la lengua

Vera , regla numero 3 serena no le dira nada de cosas indevidas a ash , dijo con una sonrrisa

Serena , mamaaaaaaaaa , dijo muy triste

Ash , decirme de que , dijo comfundido

Vera , no te preocupes por eso , dijo felis

Serena , bueno mejor bamos a pasear , dijo decaida

Ash , bueno bamos , dijo saliendo de la casa

Vera , espera serena te tengo que decir algo , dijo llamndo la atencion de serena

Serena , que es mami , dijo algo decaida

Vera , no pierdas a ash vei que te quiere por como eres no por quien eres ni como te veas veo que es te quiere de corazon cuidalo no hay muchos hombres aci , dijo dandole una sonrrisa

Serena , si mami no lo perdere , dijo mientras salia con una sonrrisa

Vera , mi hija es muy afortunada por avelo conseguido y el tambien el muy afortunado, dijo mientras empesava q limpiar la casa

Avi pasaron los dias asta que tenian que irse a kanto

Serena , mamà te vas a cuidar , dijo abrasandola

Vera , tu igual hija , dijo mientras le dava un beso en la frente

Ash , serena ya bamonos , dijo mientras la jalava

Serena , bamos ash , dijo mientras se subia al avion

En un lugar por kanto

Mujer desconosida , ya estan biendo tienen todo preparado , dijo sonrriendo

Hombre desconocido , si ya llame a todos y los espeean en kanto , dijo

Mujer dessconosida , ellos se llevaran una sorpresa, dijo mientras terminava la llamada

Hola como estan falta para que termine el fic aci que esperen que el final es explosiblo bueno espero que les aya gustado y nos bemos a la proxima chau


	8. Chapter 8

Hola como están queridos lectores y los que van de pasito por ahí (de esos que no saben que hacer lose por que yo fui uno de ellos ) bueno como sabrán esta es la primera ves que escribo en meses para fanfiction y la verdad ya lo extrañaba, bueno les quería avisar que yo re escribiré todos mis fics incluyendo este y bueno también quería decirles que agregare nuevas cosas por que al principio quería que al final sea de una forma pero ahora se y creo que debe ser de otra y claro como ya se abran dado cuenta la mayoría de ustedes este aviso que estoy sacando no tiene prácticamente ninguna falta de ortografía (si se que no tiene ninguna pero por si las moscas ) y bueno también quería avisarles que tengo nuevos planes, nuevas direcciones para mis fics como una reescritura completa ( o como lo llamaría un gamer una remasterización completa ) y bueno si se preguntan por que no subí ningún capitulo en meses ( aunque no lo creo ) es por que no tenía tiempo y cuando lo tenía siempre me desanimaba ( en otras palabras flojera ) pero ahora me decidí a hacerlo mejor y claro también hago este aviso para agradecerles que hayan leído los fics de un principiante ( como lo soy yo ) y también espero que te hayan entretenido y bueno hasta la siguiente semana que esa será la fecha en la que empezare a ( remasterizar ) reescribir mis fics y subirlos y para que lo sepan el camino mas largo iba terminar con una capitulo en el cual le iban a hacer una fiesta sorpresa a ash pero el final que tengo planeado será un poco diferente

Y nos vemos asta la próxima chau y espero que les guste lo pequeños pero importantes cambios que are en todos y cada uno de mis fics ( aunque solo sean tres es un poco tedioso ) pero gracias y hasta luego


End file.
